One Last Cry
by MadamJMalfoy
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] ExT “I...I’m in love with you Eriol!” She yelled out. “You’re...kidding, right?” She turned around and ran. She ran as fast as she could, never turning back...not once... RnR please! )


DISCLAIMER:hiPhOPguRL does not own Cardcaptor Sakura (which is a pity because otherwise Kaho wouldn't even get the chance of being with Eriol, no offense to Kaho fans) =)...well anyways...I have been busy with catching up on homework so I haven't had the time to update but I have been working on this one-shot...it mostly sucks booty due to the fact that I kind of rushed on it but hey its all good...well enjoy!!

[[One Last Cry]]

__

Love is such a painful thing, she thought as she strolled through the park. _But if love is such a painful thing, then why is it that everyone else that I see seems to enjoy it so much. Everyone, except...me._

With those sad thoughts in mind, she absentmindedly strode through the park, into a quiet section where she didn't have to see couples in love walk past her. Where she didn't have to suffer the mockery that was radiating off of them, plainly saying, '_Your alone, your a failure, you couldn't even get someone to reciprocate your feelings._' 

Her eyes shook. _It's not my fault, is it? Is it my fault that I fell in love with someone that cares for someone else, that someone else which isn't me. It's not my fault that I fell in love with him. No...it's...it's his fault. It's his fault for always being so caring, so loving. Why couldn't he just leave me alone...why couldn't he had just pretended that I wasn't there, that way I wouldn't have to feel this pain that I'm feeling right now._

She tried as hard as she could to control her tears, but they refused to listen. They refused to acknowledge her orders to stay put, and so...one by one, they fell from her eyes. Like raindrops on a window pane, they came in contact with the surface and splashed into many other droplets. Much the same way her heart did when she confessed her feelings that one day so long ago.

It has only been 3 months, yet it feels like an eternity since she last saw him. Since she last saw his sapphire eyes, eyes that would melt her insides with just a glance. Ninety days since she could last feel his presence, ninety days since she could last smell his essence. It didn't have to be like this, but she couldn't take it anymore. Harboring such feelings was too painful for her to take, it was too painful for her to keep it in, to keep it as a secret. So she did what her heart told her to do and confessed. 

It was probably the biggest mistake she ever made because now she can't face him anymore. His reaction after she told him was enough for her. She knew she would regret it from the beginning if she were to tell him, but she couldn't control herself. They were just talking, and it just came out. Just like that...

~~~~~~~

"Tomoyo!" someone called out. 

At the call of her name, she looked up and found none other than her long-time friend Eriol.

She smiled. "Hi."

Eriol jogged towards Tomoyo and stopped when he was right in front of her. "Sorry, there was a major traffic jam. I think there was an accident."

Concern crossed her features. "Really? What happened? Were the people involved hurt?"

Eriol smiled. "Don't worry, they're all fine. I think two cars collided into each other but they were going pretty slow, so it wasn't anything serious."

Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good."

__

How can she be so caring about those that she doesn't even know. Well, that's Tomoyo for you. She could care less who you are or what you've done in the past, she would always be willing to help.

Tomoyo noticed that Eriol was staring at her with a weird smile on his face. She blushed.

"Something on my face?"

Eriol grinned. "Actually yeah. It's right...there." He pointed to her nose.

__

Oh no...there's something on my face, and Eriol saw it. She quickly whipped out her mirror and checked, but to her surprise there was nothing on her face.

"Eriol...there's no--" She looked up only to find him laughing. She frowned. Quickly, she stashed her mirror back into her purse and started to walk away.

"Wait! I was just only kidding" Eriol caught Tomoyo by the arm and twirled her around to face him. Unfortunately, she lost her footing and fell into his arms.

Her heart skipped a beat. Surely this was too good to be true. How she dreamt of how it would feel to be in his arms, to be able to be so close to him. She enjoyed the moment a bit longer when she finally realized what had happened. Quickly, she got out of his arms and started walking again, but Eriol was quick in catching up.

They walked in silence, admiring the beautiful scenery. The wind swept by with a cool breeze, followed by leaves being rustled up by the wind. It was one of those rare days that a person could just walk outside and take a breath and just relax. The sun was just setting, so it was the perfect time to take a stroll outside. A perfect time to admire the sky. A perfect time for couples to take a walk.

__

A perfect time for confessions...

Tomoyo quickly blushed. 

__

Should I tell him now? It's the perfect moment to tell him. It's my chance right now, I should grasp this opportunity.

She glanced at Eriol, who seemed to be enjoying the day very much. He was unaware of what was about to happen. Unaware of Tomoyo's eyes roaming over his face, waiting for the right time to confess. And finally, she decided it was time.

__

It's now...or never.

"E-Eriol?" she squeaked.

"Hmm?" His eyebrow rose as he looked at her. "You tired?"

"A-Actually, I want to go and sit down, is that alright?" Tomoyo casually said, hoping that what she was meaning to do wasn't too obvious.

"Sure, there's a bench under that tree over there." Eriol pointed, and started leading the way.

Tomoyo followed, all the while repeating what she was going to say in her mind over and over again. She didn't want any mistakes, and hoped that what was to come out of it will hopefully be a good result. _Hopefully..._

She carefully thought over what she was going to say and how she was going to say it. After much preparation, she finally gathered up enough courage to finally tell him. She tried to make it simple enough for him to understand, but not to where he would totally freak out. She breathed in deeply, and exhaled.

Eriol noticed her sudden intake of breath and curiously looked at her. He saw how she would open her mouth then close it and then repeat the process over and over again.

"Something you want to tell me?" Eriol quizzed.

Her head shot towards Eriol. She saw how Eriol arched an eyebrow, showing that he was waiting for her to speak. She blushed and bowed her head. Her hands were fidgety and to keep them from moving too much she placed her hands in her lap and took in another gulp of air before beginning.

Eriol could tell that it was pretty serious and remained quiet, anticipating on what could get his dear Tomoyo all worked up.

"This might come as a shock to you, and I hope that after I say this, it won't hurt our friendship, and if you don't accept it's okay, and I mean it's fine with me if you don't accept, I can understand..." Tomoyo rushed out. She couldn't concentrate. Her mind was blank, and her heart thundered against her chest. She didn't think confessing one's feelings would be this difficult.

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo...please, slow down, take a breath, and ease down a bit. Okay?"

She looked at Eriol, who was awaiting her response. She nodded her head.

"Okay, now what do you want to tell me that seems to have you all nervous and worked up?"

"I...I..." She began, but it wouldn't come out. "You?"

She closed her eyes. _Now is the time..._

"I...I'm in love with you Eriol!" She yelled out. 

Silence.

When she didn't hear him respond, she slowly opened her eyes, and the reaction she saw wasn't what she expected it to be.

After much silence, Eriol finally spoke.

"You're...kidding, right?" He choked out, uncertain.

She bowed her head. Tears threatened to fall but she kept herself in check. She wouldn't cry in front of him. No...she wouldn't. And so slowly and silently, she stood up and began to back away. She turned around and ran. She ran as fast as she could, never turning back...not once...

~~~~~

Tomoyo closed her eyes at the memory. Such a painful memory, but no matter what she did or how hard she tried, she couldn't forget it. It had been etched into her mind forever, and she knew even time itself wouldn't make her forget.

She slowly stood up from her sitting position and began to roam the park once more. She let her hand trail along the railings as she walked. Dark as it was, the night was still beautiful. She titled her head upward and admired the stars that shined so brightly in the sky. They shined and twinkled with such brilliance, one would wonder how a ball of gas could emanate such beauty. 

She let out a deep sigh and walked on. And out of nowhere, a song began. She strained a little to hear the words to it and when she recognized the lyrics, she softly sang along.

__

...I was here, you were there

Guess we never could agree

While the sun shines on you

I need some love to rain on me

Still I sit all alone, wishing all my feeling was gone

Gotta get over you, nothing for me to do

But have one last cry

One last cry, before I leave it all behind

I've gotta put you outta my mind this time

Been living a lie

I know I gotta be strong

Cause round me life goes on and on and on

And on...

I'm gonna dry my eyes

Right after I had my

One last cry

One last cry, before I leave it all behind

I've gotta put you outta my mind for the very last time

Been living a lie

I guess I'm down

I guess I'm down

I guess I'm down...

To my last cry... 

Tears were now making their way down her cheeks as she finished the last words. Tiny sobs made their way out, as more unshed tears uncontrollably fell. It hurt, it hurted so bad that even words couldn't describe the heartache she felt even after three months. She glanced up at the clear sky once again and this time, in a quiet and unsteady voice, she spoke out into the night.

"I'm going to leave it all behind. I'm going to forget. I'm going to forget everything. Even you Eriol" she brought her hands up to wipe away the tears when a sudden voice rang out. It was quiet, but loud and clear enough to hear.

"Don't do that, Tomoyo. Please don't forget me"

She whipped around. Her heart pounded madly against her chest as she looked around at the deserted park. _It...It can't be..._

And to confirm her thoughts, a silent figure stepped out into the night. Even in the night, the moonlight provided plenty of light to show the intruder. And who it was shocked Tomoyo to the core.

__

Why is he here. He's not suppose to be here. 

He started walking towards Tomoyo. Step by step he got closer. He only stopped when he was a mere yard away from her. 

Eyes widened in shock, Tomoyo began to back away. _This can't be happening. Why is he here!_

And like three months ago, Tomoyo backed away a bit more, and turned around to run, but before she could even take a step, she was already imprisoned in his arms.

"Please, don't go. Not again. I looked too hard for you to get away again." He murmured into her hair.

Her heart was beating erratically as she was once again filled with his scent. How she missed the way he smelled. But...what's happening.

Slowly, he turned her around to face him. He put her in arms length as he studied her face. How he missed her cheerful smile.

"Why did you leave me Tomoyo?" Eriol asked in a quiet voice.

She was no longer crying, and it seemed that with that question, her heart began to beat normally again. Anger flashed over her eyes, as she bitterly laughed.

"Why? WHY? Why don't YOU tell me why Eriol?!!? You should know damn well why I left." She spat out, anger burning within her.

He dropped his head. She laughed again.

"Nothing to say? Well then, I'll be going." She began to march away, but was once again stopped. This time he grabbed onto her wrist.

"Let me go! You have no right keeping me here." She tried to get her wrist free, but to no avail, his grip on it was too strong.

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"Why not?!?" she yelled back exasperated.

"Because you still haven't answered me, you still haven't told me why you left me those damned ninety days ago." He yelled out.

It was as if something snapped.

She wouldn't back down. "Don't you remember what happened three months Eriol? Don't you remember what I told you, and what you said in response? Huh??" Before she could say another word he cut her off, and what he said shocked her.

"You don't know the whole story." He calmly said.

She laughed again. "I don't know the whole story? _I_ don't know the whole story. What in the hell did I tell you Eriol!! I told you I LOVED YOU, but what did you say? You said--"

"How the hell was I suppose to react Tomoyo!?! How are you suppose to react when the person that you've secretly fallen in love for told you that she loved you too? Tell me Tomoyo, how was I suppose to react?" He spat out. 

He was too tired. He missed her terribly in the past three months. He felt like an idiot for not telling that he loved her too but instead he said, your kidding right? He could have killed himself for making such a stupid mistake, but he couldn't make things right because she had already left. She left his life without a single word. And now that he finally found her, he wouldn't let her get away again.

Tomoyo was stunned. She shook her head. "I...I don't believe you. I DON'T!"

She turned around and ran, but yet again, she was stopped. This time, he turned her around and kissed her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hard. She struggled to get free, but he refused to let go. He had been waiting too long to do this, and now he finally got his chance. While on the other hand, Tomoyo couldn't believe what was happening. She tried to get away, but his hold on her was strong. She couldn't admit to herself that the person she loved really did love her back. It was all too good to be true. She couldn't risk it if it was a dream.

__

...But this feels too real to be a dream...

After a while, Eriol finally broke the kiss, but he immediately brought her into a hug.

"Please...don't leave again. I love you Tomoyo. I'll die if you leave."

Tears fell. She cried into his chest, as she hugged him back. She buried her face even more into his chest as she hugged him harder. 

__

It's not a dream. He really does love...me...

He sighed, as he felt her respond to his hug. He couldn't be any happier. Finally, after three months of searching and waiting, he finally found his love. He was devastated when she left. He was a total wreck when he realized that she left his life forever. And so, not accepting the fact that he would lose his only happiness, he went on the search, and even though it took ninety days, he was rewarded in the most happiest of ways.

Tomoyo had one last thought before she let herself relax and forget the world around them.

__

...This...is my one last cry...


End file.
